


Secret Santa

by muchmoremajestic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic
Summary: When Tony pulls Steve's name for Secret Santa, he goes overboard, just a bit.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TanakaYuuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanakaYuuko/pseuds/TanakaYuuko) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> For TanakaYukko
> 
> Prompt: Secret Santa with the team: Tony gets Steve and panics. He buys him a trip to Europe even though Jarvis kept telling him it was too over the top. They go together.

“Sir, I believe you’re overthinking this.”

“No, no, he’s going to love it -”

  
“The gift limit was $25.00, Sir.”

“And I think I tried to adhere to that.”

“How could an all-expenses paid trip to Europe possibly cost $25.00, Sir?”

* * *

Tony hated Secret Santa already. In one of his more admittedly elitist opinions, he’d rather just get the gifts he wanted to get for all of his friends - it’s not like money was a problem - than trying to figure out how to make the best of a limited self-imposed budget for just one person. He kind of thought it was a little against the spirit of the holiday - he wanted to be generous to  _ all  _ of his friends, not just the one, but majority rules meant that when Thor, Steve, Rhodey and Bruce managed to pull Clint to their side, the Avengers’ Secret Santa was a go, whether Tony, Natasha, and Sam liked it or not. 

Natasha “never really did holidays” growing up, and Sam claimed to be aggravated with the added stress of holiday shopping and social calendars to end the year. On the other hand, Tony actually liked Christmas - always used the holiday as an excuse to stay busy, be cheerful, generous, and overall distracted from other personally notable anniversaries in December. 

So yes, the restrictions of Secret Santa already put a damper on Tony’s holiday spirit. But when they pulled names, and Tony pulled Steve -  _ of course he would pull Steve’s name _ \- Tony cursed whoever invented the concept of Secret Santa. 

_ Why did it have to be Steve _ . Steve Rogers, the man Tony was so desperately in love with and could never know, the man Tony would give the world to if he could. 

It had been a long brainstorming session with JARVIS the night after the name draw. 

“What am I supposed to do, J?”

“Sir, I’m sure you could buy Captain Rogers a lovely set of pencils or paints within the budget -”

“That’s it! Steve loves art.” Tony began his search, stumbling upon pictures of Venitian glass, and planning out the trip, despite JARVIS’ protests. He printed out the class ticket, itinerary, and travel information and put it in a folder, which he then gift wrapped.

On the day of the gift exchange, Tony anxiously entered the common room, wrapped folder in hand. The team assembled, shared some food and wine, and enjoyed each other’s company. 

“I know there’s no chance of getting you out of the lab, or away from coffee, so this seemed appropriate.” Tony opened his gift to see a mug tree with four custom made mugs, that all said “World’s Greatest Genius.”

“Thank you, Bruce, I love it! Now I don’t have to race Nat for the good mugs every day.”

And then it was Steve’s turn to open his gift. Tony handed him the gift, and Steve raised an eyebrow at the oddly shaped package. 

“I know you love art, and learning about different forms of it. So, my gift to you is an art class to learn glassmaking.”

Steve sorted through the papers and tickets in the folder. “Tony, this is in Venice.”

The rest of the team started to groan.

“Tony, how could that be within the amount?” Clint asked.

“Well, I’ll admit, I did go  _ slightly _ over budget. Steve’s Secret Santa gift is the  _ class _ . The class cost €27. Which is about $30 USD. To be fair to me, I already own the private jet and the place you’ll be staying at, so like, that shouldn’t count toward the total cost.”

The rest of the team grumbled.

Tony turned around and pointed at the rest of the team. “Hey! I want no complaints. I would have gladly gotten you all something like this but you voted for Secret Santa.” 

Steve smiled and looked back at the paper. “Tony, seriously, thank you. This is great.”

After the party was over, Steve approached Tony.

“So when do we leave?”

“Huh? Tony asked.

“This is a class for two,” Steve said, holding up the paper with the class sign up information. It was in Italian, which Tony knew, but clearly didn’t read closely enough as he was purchasing. “ _ . . . classe per due persone. _ See? You got a class for two people.” Steve said as he pointed to the text. 

“Oh, wow. I didn’t even see that.” It was a detail Tony had missed in his excitement to prepare the perfect gift for Steve.

“So when do we head out?”

“You want me to go with you?” Tony asked, his heart starting to skip a beat.

“Of course! You’re so gracious enough already to pull this together for me, but, can I be honest, Tony?”

“Yeah?” Tony replied, uneasily.

Steve leaned in a little closer. “I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather spend a weekend Italian getaway with than you. I mean, tell me if I’m reading this the wrong way, but a romantic dinner, walking around the city, taking a ride along the canals - it sounds like a lovely date, don’t you think? If you’re interested, of course.”

Tony leaned back in shock. “Interested? I - yes, of course, I’m interested, Steve.” 

Steve smiled, and took Tony by the hand. “This trip will be amazing, but if I’m getting you for Christmas then that’s the best gift of all.”

Tony moved forward, capturing Steve’s lips in a soft, lingering kiss. As he pulled away, Steve cupped his face and pulled him back in, deepening the kiss. After a moment, they finally separated for air.

“Wow,” Tony said.

“Merry Christmas, Tony.”

“Merry Christmas, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sim on discord for the assistance with the Italian translation!


End file.
